transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Konzentrationslager
Konzentrationslager is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Reflection The process of completely annihilating a world is not a simple one. Nonexistence is a harsh mistress, and will not accept any compromise. Fire, conventional explosives, nuclear weaponry - all leave behind them the traces of existence. In the past, the monster planet Unicron would simply devour that which he encountered; his strength growing as he gradually obliterated the universe. However, with his physical body destroyed by the Autobot Matrix, it fell upon Misanthropy, his appointed prophet, to continue destroying the entirety of reality. Lacking the god-like powers of his master, Misanthropy and his Archaicons had to devise a new way in which to achieve this goal. After months of deliberation, it was Shadow Moses, the ballistics expert, who finally realised the answer to their problem - antimatter. In collaboration with Manhattan Project, a colossal particle accelerator was designed, which would convert a planet's crust, or a star's corona, into antimatter, which would then collide with and annihilate the rest of the planet. The sheer labour required to build one of these machines for every world to be destroyed, however, would prove too prohibitive, at least for the small group of Archaicons. A New Hope This was when Misanthropy remembered an old acquaintance, and decided to pay another visit to Konzentrationslager. He had met Konzentrationslager a few months previously, on the planet of Vikernes, where the ruthless Decepticon was the sole ruler over a planet-wide prisoner-of-war camp. Misanthropy was impressed with how the camp was run, and how Konzentrationslager had been able to strip the prisoners of their very soul and being, degrading them to little more than mindless servitors. If the Archaicons could harness the potential labour force each planet’s population represented in this same manner, the required doomsday devices could easily be constructed in a realistic time frame. Origins Hailing from the grim slums of Vos, on Cybertron, Konzentrationslager had once been involved in the gladiatorial pit fights before the Great War had begun. However, his was a bloodless philosophy, and while he relished the prospect of wrestling a worthy foe, slaughter and death were abhorrent to him. As such, when war broke out between Vos and Iacon over the existence of the pits, Konzentrationslager could not bring himself to raise arms against another city-state, least of all in defence of institutionalised slaughter, and left Cybertron on a self-imposed exile, vowing not to return until the planet knew peace once more. His travels took him across countless worlds, where his skill as a grappler in bloodless combat sports earned him a reputation as a ‘gentle giant’ across several star systems. He soon grew tired of the fights, however, wishing to put an end to violence of all sorts. Having seen new, brutal, and often fatal, combat sports spread in the wake of his bouts, he renounced his livelihood and settled down with his lover – a jovial, yet feisty, woman of the Kroot species – on the agricultural world of Fantoft. Slaughter However, the natives of Fantoft did not take kindly to this metal giant, and the example that his mixed union set for their strict caste system. Coming home from a walk one evening, Konzentrationslager found his wife dead, murdered in her bed by someone from the village. Worse still, he found her body defiled, raped by those who had killed her. Swearing revenge, Konzentrationslager first buried his partner, erecting a tall gravestone for her in their country estate. Only once the rage and grief had subsided, and rational thought once more prevailed, did the ‘gentle giant’ storme into the village, where he massacred all he could find; man, woman and child; to be sure he caught the guilty party. As the orgy of slaughter calmed, he took stock of his bloodied frame, dripping wet with gore, and laughed heartily. Millennia of repression melted away in a storm of violence, and a new, wholly sadistic warrior was born in the fires that followed. Eager to sate his new-found vengeance, he travelled to the planet’s capital, and spent days destroying the governmental buildings in a brutal coup, displaying the dismembered corpse of the planetary ruler atop the city’s highest radio tower. Konzentrationslager now declared himself dictator over the planet; which he renamed Vikernes after a sadistic character from Cybertronian folklore; and set about turning the planet into a vast labour camp. Three years later, he had finished, and life for a citizen of Vikernes consisted of nothing more than endless labour, forced procreation, and when their usefulness was exhausted, mass slaughter. Admiring the beautiful cruelty of his new regime, Konzentrationslager was surprised to receive a visitor – a fellow Cybertronian named Misanthropy, who highly commended the global death camp, praising Konzentrationslager for his organisational skills and his power to instil fear universally. Four months later, Misanthropy returned, eager to speak with Konzentrationslager about a new project for his slave labourers. If it worked, he assured, Konzentrationslager’s future would be bright – and brutal. Death Several years later, the Archaicon headquarters - the Fortress of Solitude, an immense floating citadel hidden in the mists of Jupiter - was besieged by a fleet sent by Dynamax, leader of the RDD, enraged at the rogue actions of Misanthropy. Led by the Eisen Dragoons, a mercenary unit in Dynamax's employ, the assault force was able to gain access to the Fortress, causing the Archaicons to put up a bitter resistance to allow their allies, exitium and Gothika Mortiis to escape. Taking advantage of the heroic sacrifice of Saint Vitus, Konzentrationslager and Gram Negative slipped off to the Fortress' control room, enabling the emergency override system which sealed off every door and bulkhead in the complex. With most of the attackers locked in corridors they were unfamiliar with, or trapped in rooms they could not escape from, their impetus was stopped in its tracks. However, the two would pay dearly for their success, for, in attempting to rejoin the rest of their unit, they were discovered by Northclaw, leader of the Eisen Dragoons, and even with the advantage of numbers, were slaughtered by the superior warrior. When the siege was routed due to the support of the very allies the Archaicons had ordered to flee, led by long-time ally Dreadspawn, the remains of Konzentrationslager, Gram Negative and Saint Vitus were discovered, and interred in the crypts of the Fortress of Solitude, before the citadel was freed from its orbit and cast into space, forever drifting with the saviours of the Archaicons resting inside. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males